


国产里番：渡我06

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [6]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本系列包括但不限于：大名出现的RPS；白蛇传AU；我流私设；双性；Mpreg及产卵、泌乳；道具；不具侮辱意义的侮辱性词语或行为。





	国产里番：渡我06

第二日两人起来，又是高瀚宇做了苦工，季肖冰只坐在洁净地方等着他送水送帕子。一时收拾干净，便往那处有好马贩卖的城镇去。  
二十五里地，往常不过走走罢了，偏今天季肖冰走得慢，三五不时又要停下歇息。  
“小和尚，停一停。”季肖冰扶着一棵树，喘气道。“有些……有些不对。”  
高瀚宇闻言，说：“你不要偷懒，这四下无有村落，也无其余落脚住处，今天不走过去，野地里睡下，你又要嫌弃尘土多了。”  
季肖冰却似真的不好，嘴唇也煞白，一张小脸挂着薄汗。他又喘了几口，软软地蹲下去，低声说：“小和尚，你过来。”  
高瀚宇过去，正要将他拽起，又听闻他说：“你那佛珠……佛珠掉出来了……”  
蛇妖语气里三分虚弱，七分难堪。高瀚宇并不相信，但见他实在难受，便将他带去林中，着他自己褪下裤子，果然见数珠落下，那雌穴竟是自己将其排出。  
高瀚宇蹙眉，佛枷探不出异常，他便搭手上去，试了试脉搏。  
蛇类化人，脉搏也不同，因蛇之体温随气候变化，化成人时，脉搏也随着体温变化，这会儿季肖冰脉动得有些快。  
高瀚宇又看他脸上，委实没有血色。  
“早晨还好么？”他问。  
季肖冰摇摇头：“早上吃不下。”  
“这会儿怎样？”  
“心悸罢了。”季肖冰将佛珠戴在手上，又把衣服系好。“歇了会儿觉着不错，你这小和尚说得对，方才鸟儿也说附近没得住处，咱们快些走罢。”  
说完便迈腿要走，一个趔趄险些摔倒，亏得高瀚宇抱住。  
见他这副模样，高瀚宇却是不忍心了，当下一手搂着季肖冰，一手捏印，只见一阵金光璀璨，林中已然没了两人行踪，二十多里开外的城镇里，高瀚宇替他将帷帽戴上，领着他开了间房。  
进房后锁好门，又加一层禁制。季肖冰沾着床便松快下来，仍是有些乏力。高瀚宇替他脱了靴儿，又把他衣裳解了，细细检查。待检查到雌穴，才发觉不对。  
那处软穴仍是缠着他的指头不肯放，但宫口却是无论如何都不肯松开，只紧闭着，任由他用指尖凿弄，弄得狠了，季肖冰更是小声痛呼起来。  
往日这蛇妖被他肉具攻入子宫内，尚且淫性大发，只差没有自己骑着往下压，这会儿偏不一样了。  
高瀚宇不敢多弄，将手指退出后擦净，说：“你且睡一会儿。”  
季肖冰闻言，躺下昏昏沉沉的睡过去。  
待他气息稳定，高瀚宇才将手搭在他平坦小腹之上，轻轻催动佛枷，探入季肖冰识海。甫一进入，便见他梦中有个自己，高瀚宇并不多看，继续深入，本想从他记忆中探查此次病因，不想竟落入一处无边碧海。  
那海上朝日初升，将碧蓝海水映出一派金红，海上有风，水面万朵洁净白莲绽放，莲心竟是丝丝缕缕的梵文上浮流动。高瀚宇合掌，叹一声无上宝境，便踏水往前。越往前走，他便越是露出本体形状，鞭尾龙爪的金色巨兽静谧无声地踩在水上，到那白莲簇拥的中央，见着另一桩奇景。  
白莲香气清雅淡薄，中央是一条盘踞的白龙，通身无有半点杂色鳞片，连鬃毛都是柔顺光亮的纯白，头顶两只角尚未分叉，仍旧透着粉红。  
是只五爪白龙。  
那白龙睁开眼睛，双目赤金色泽，与高瀚宇本体一般无二。  
高瀚宇化归人身，仰视白龙，不想白龙也化作人形。  
一时间尊者心神荡漾，因这白龙与季肖冰生得一模一样。  
却非季肖冰将化之龙。  
他本以为这一路来，季肖冰身上的龙气是他修行大成，将历天劫成圣的缘故，却是想错了。  
这白龙所化人形虽与季肖冰一个模样，却是嘴唇下头多了颗小痣，格外生出俏皮来。这会儿散着头发，身上不着片缕。  
“你……”高瀚宇伸出手，很快又放下。他闭上眼睛，低声道：“罪过在我。”  
白龙好奇向前：“罪过？”  
高瀚宇扭头，白龙便往他扭的方向去。  
“罪过？”白龙又说。  
高瀚宇实在不忍听，遂睁开眼睛，直直望进那双眼睛里。他此时知晓这片海乃是胎神识海，季肖冰新生的胞宫里孕出了一只天生天养的五爪白龙。  
白龙未见天日，眼神纯净。  
“我的罪过。”高瀚宇终是忍耐不住，抬手轻轻抚上白龙的头发。  
白龙愣了一下，而后眯起眼睛，在他手上蹭来蹭去。  
血脉之间天然相连，无需言语，他便知道这是自己的血亲。  
“我是罪过？”白龙问。  
高瀚宇如遭雷亟。  
“你不是。”他否认道。“你……”  
白龙懵懂，等他解释，却闻天际一声轰雷，初日映照的海覆上一层阴影。他立刻惧怕地往白莲从中躲闪，高瀚宇忙拉住，将自己袈裟展开，盖在他身上。  
只消一转念，尊者就想明白缘故。这龙系天养灵物，又由妖胎所出，一有神识，便引来天雷，要淬炼他一番。他虽受了尊者的精血方成形状，却也因此招来祸患，恐怕白龙降世，便要以婴孩之体承受最重的劫难。  
莫说他受不受得住，季肖冰受得住么？  
高瀚宇自然能以法力护得二人周全，但这白龙此生注定有雷劫，若是他人襄助渡了过去，便似替破蛹的蝴蝶剥去茧子，那蝴蝶也能活，只是终其一生，都得背着软弱无力的翅膀，在地上爬行。  
五爪的白龙，天生帝王之命，一身傲骨，岂能受得了这等折辱？  
高瀚宇喟叹一声，说：“不怕、不怕……乖。”  
白龙竟真的乖了。  
为今之计，唯有破去白龙天生帝王命格，令天劫缓至，待他修行好了，再自行面对。不过，单以继承自太古之兽的血脉，足以让他叱咤天下了。  
高瀚宇右手幻出一根长针，左手拇指与食指捻着白龙的耳垂：“好孩子……不疼。”  
白龙说：“不疼。”  
高瀚宇不觉自己竟是流下泪来，右手长针穿过白龙左耳垂，并不见血，只有个小洞留下。  
扎上耳洞，破去男相，可缓九年。  
九岁仍是太小了……  
高瀚宇正要扎另一侧，却见白龙也流下泪来。  
“疼……疼！”白龙咬着嘴唇。  
高瀚宇心中顿生万般不忍，遂将长针挥散了。“不疼了，不疼了。”他心中忖道：余下事情，等他诞下再说也不迟。  
一时想通，高瀚宇便盘膝坐下，欲脱出此地，却见白龙恋恋不舍，心中大动。  
是大动，也是大恸。  
尊者何尝受过此种滋味？他也是天生天养，却比白龙少了父母双亲，洪荒太古里自己走过来，是凶兽，也是顿悟佛法的圣尊。  
孤独惯了。  
偏偏有个季肖冰，偏偏有个白龙。  
自识海脱出，见季肖冰睡得香甜，高瀚宇不觉多看两眼。这蛇妖大抵舒缓过来，嘴唇有了颜色，脸颊也因熟睡而泛着绯色。他垂头去看，一时按捺不住，往那双猫儿似的翘唇上吻了一下，只觉往日用惯的两片肉，此时含着蜜一样的甜。  
季肖冰梦里尝得一吻，笑着梦呓一声。  
高瀚宇后退半步，抬手抚上胸口。  
心拍急促，血流狂涌，脑中浑似无物可想、无物能想，只被眼前人充满。  
——尊者心动了。


End file.
